Ozone finds advantageous uses in numerous commercial applications. For example, ozone is a potent oxidizer, and as such, ozone is an effective disinfectant. Ozone may also be used to effectively control and eliminate various odors and colors in cleaning applications. Ozone has further applicability in the control of algae to improve biological stability in the water distribution system, in the destruction of natural and synthetic organic chemicals in industrial applications and is effective in the removal of iron and manganese from chemical systems.
A problem with ozone, however, is that it is an unstable gas. Ozone has a half-life of about twenty (20) to about thirty (30) minutes in distilled water at about 20 degrees Celsius. Ozone is even less stable in air.
Ozone's short half-life, both in air and in water, severely limits its commercial use. For this reason, ozone gas is not sold or shipped commercially.
The present invention overcomes this problem and provides a method and a vehicle for storing high, active concentrations of ozone for extended periods of time.